mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Melee weapons
is a common example of Calradian melee weapons.]] Melee Weapons are weapons used in close-range combat. They generally deal higher damage than Ranged Weapons and require no ammunition. In Warband, some ranged weapons can also be used as melee weapons. Weapons can have modifiers that indicate increased or decreased stats. While one of the available modifiers is "Heavy", the Heavy Sabre, Heavy Bastard Sword, and Heavy Lance are actually different weapons from their "non-Heavy" counterparts; these cannot carry the "Heavy" modifier, thus there is no Heavy Heavy Sabre. Stats *'Name:' The name of the weapon. This may include a single Modifier, indicating improved or reduced stats. *'Type of handling:' Weapons can be wielded one-handed, two-handed, or as a polearm. A shield cannot be used with all two-handed weapons and some polearms. Some weapons can be switched between the different forms of handling by pressing "X" or by equipping or unequipping a shield. *'Sell price:' Without any modifiers, this price is exactly one-tenth of the base value of the item, and one-twentieth of the purchase value from a store. When looted from battle, items will display their base value. Modifiers will change this value. *'Weight:' Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you move on foot and travel). It also increases the chances of the "stun" effect when you strike an opponent's block. The collision of a high weight weapon with a low weight weapon sometimes results in a "stun" effect where the person carrying the low weight weapon cannot respond with another strike. During this period the person with the low weight weapon can only block a second swing from the heavy attacker. With the roles reversed, a heavier weapon will not be stunned by a low weight weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects the crush through blocks threshhold of weapons. *'Damage:' Damage dealt swinging the weapon. Some weapons (like scimitars) are swing-only. **'"c" (cutting):' Cutting weapons often do Bonus Damage against lightly armored targets but significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants compared to piercing and blunt damage. These weapons benefit the most from the Power Strike skill due to their inherently higher damage, which can eventually overcome their penalties against heavy armor. **'"p" (pierce):' Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon or firing bows and crossbows. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness as blunt weapons against lightly armored targets. **'"b" (blunt):' Damage dealt by some weapons with the swing or the thrust. Hammers are an example of a typical blunt weapon. Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed. *'Speed rating:' Affects attack and block speed as well as weapon speed bonus (how quickly the weapon is moving upon impact and how much bonus damage is added as a result). It also affects the weapon's ability to crush through blocks. Speed rating additionally affects how quickly you can recover from a glancing blow (often referred to as a "poke") and resume usage of your weapon to block or strike. *'Weapon reach:' This determines how far you can strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback, though many of the shorter weapons are also the perfect length for striking enemies in the head after grazing them with your horse to disrupt their blocking. Shorter weapons are preferable in tight quarters, such as the stairs in many multiplayer siege battles, the middle of a massed infantry melee, and the final stage of single player siege battles inside of the keep. The full damage of the weapon is also easier to achieve with shorter weapons as maximum damage is inflicted only when the tip of a weapon (the fastest moving point) contacts your target. Conversely, while longer weapons have more difficulty applying maximum damage, their potential damage is higher than a shorter weapon's. *'Requirements:' Many melee weapons require a certain minimum level of Strength to use. Types There are three types of melee weapons governed by the character's Weapon Proficiencies. There are also some multi-role weapons that can be switched between different types. One-handed One-handed weapons are usually fast, light, and can be used with a shield, but they have a shorter reach and don't deal as much damage as Two-handed weapons or Polearms. Two-handed Two-handed weapons deal more damage per hit and have a longer reach than their one-handed counterparts, but they are generally slower and cannot be used with a shield. Polearms Polearms generally have a longer reach than other melee weapons, though they are tricky to be used effectively without a horse. Two-handed/One-handed can be used either in both hands, or in one hand with a shield. These weapons have the advantages and disadvantages of both weapon types, depending on how they are used. Polearm/Two-handed are all large axes that can be used as either polearms or two-handed weapons. Modifiers The following Modifiers can be found on melee weapons. ru:Оружие ближнего боя Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons